Yellow Puffle
Yellow Puffles are very creative and artistic, and are known to sculpt and paints perfect pieces of art. They are versatile in practically every single work of art. Yellow Puffles were first sighted at the Forest during the Halloween Party 2007 (and later during the construction of the Stage), and made available for members in November 2007. It can also be seen at the Stage, by clicking the yellow lever on the Switchbox 3000. On the book "Club Penguin Annual 2012" the main puffle is a Yellow Puffle, the main reason is because most people that play Club Penguin is a creative penguin that loves to draw or paint puffles and penguins on the island. History *The Yellow Puffles made their first appearance in Club Penguin, where they could be spotted on the island in October 2007. On November 30, 2007, they were able to be adopted for members in the Pet Shop. Characteristics Attitude: Creative, Spontaneous. Favorite toys: Easel, Paint Pad, others. Elite Puffle Items: Powerful flute, Blue Artist's hat. Special facts: It puts a beret on before it paints. Favorite game: DJ3K. Play: Paints a Jet Pack with its paint. Better Play: Paints a Cannon with its paint. Super Play: Closes a slate and starts directing a movie. Bath: Adds paint into the water while bathing. Later turns to a rainbow Puffle. Food: Makes a statue with Puffle-O's before eating. Gum: Blows a bubble then draws a face on a bubble. Cookie: It makes a superhero mask with a cookie then it wears the mask. Dance: Singing. Postcard: Is in a picture carrying a hobo stick. Brush: Gives the Yellow Puffle a temporary hair style. Famous Yellow Puffles There are two famous Yellow Puffles. They are: #Keeper of the Stage - A puffle that can be spotted in the Stage. #Chirp - One of the elite puffles. Trivia *During the Halloween Party 2007 the Yellow Puffle first appeared in the Forest. *The Yellow Puffle could be seen during the construction of the Stage in 2007. *The Keeper of the Stage is a Yellow Puffle. *They also like music because if you dance while walking one, they sing, it also plays DJ3K with you, and Chirp (the Elite Puffle) plays the flute. *It appears in the Stage if you press the yellow lever in the Switchbox 3000. *In mission 7, you have to play music in the piano to lure the Keeper of the Stage out. *Yellow Puffles also like the arts. (In the Puffle Party there was a Yellow Puffle in the Lighthouse who paints a picture of your penguin. When they run away, their postcard has a Yellow Puffle holding a paint brush). *The Yellow Puffle likes to direct movies. *Yellow Puffles join you when you play DJ3K if you're walking them. *Yellow Puffles are the mascot for the Yellow Team in Club Penguin: Game Day! as one is seen on the Join Team Yellow postcard and Go Yellow Background. *The Yellow Puffle can be seen on the Club Penguin home page drawing a picture of an orange penguin. *The Yellow Puffle is the 7th puffle to be discovered in Club Penguin. *When you feed a Yellow Puffle in Feed-A-Puffle, it gives you no points. *Yellow Puffles seem to be very sensitive of their artwork, as seen when the Red Puffle knocks over a Yellow Puffle's castle in the puffle video, he got very upset. *Yellow Puffle plushes were one of the first to unlock a wig/puffle hat. *People would used to call it the golden puffle and it is still called that to day from some penguins. *One appears on the Vote Aqua, Vote Lavender and Vote Maroon postcards. Gallery Famous Yellow Puffles Image:Snap21.png|Keeper of the Stage File:Chirp.png|Chirp Yellow Puffle in-game Yellow Puffle old look.png|The Yellow Puffle's old look in-game. yellow puffle new look.png|The Yellow Puffle's new look in-game. Yellow puffle being walkied.png|A penguin walking a Yellow Puffle in-game. Yellow Puffle caring card yellow caring card.png|The Yellow Puffle caring card. Yellow Puffle actions yellow puffle sleeping.png|Yellow Puffle sleeping. puffle-amarillo-jugando1.png|A Yellow Puffle old look when painting. puffle-amarillo-jugando2.png|A Yellow Puffle old look when directing a movie. Yellow Puffle playing 20113.png|A Yellow Puffle new look when painting. yellow puffle playing 2012.png|A Yellow Puffle new look when directing a movie. Yellow puffle playing with his items.png|Yellow Puffle playing with one of the furnitures. yellow puffle bathing.png|Yellow Puffle taking bath. yellow puffle being brushed.png|Yellow Puffle being brushed. File:HomsoloyellowpuffleDJ3K.PNG|A Yellow Puffle playing with a penguin in the DJ3K. Yellow Puffle plushes File:Toys puffle.png|The Yellow Puffle plush along with the other puffles. 31w93QcEXzL._SL500_AA300_.jpg|A Series 5 Yellow Puffle Plush. Artwork YELLOWpuffle222.jpg|A Yellow Puffle background. 65_lrg-1024.jpg|A wallpaper of the Yellow Puffle with other puffles. 27_lrg-1024.jpg|A wallpaper with Yellow Puffle in it along with other puffles. 75_lrg-1024.jpg|A wallpaper with Yellow Puffle in it. 39_lrg-1024f.jpg|A wallpaper with Yellow Puffle in it. 42_lrg-1024.jpg|A wallpaper with Yellow Puffle in it. 44_lrg-1024.jpg|A wallpaper with Yellow Puffle in it. 47_lrg-1024.jpg|A wallpaper with Yellow Puffle in it. Cute yellow puffle.png Others images-5.jpeg|A Yellow Puffle. yellow-puffle-once-more.jpg|Yellow Puffles in the Club Penguin Times. Yellow Puffle In Catalog.png|The new appearance of a Yellow Puffle in the catalog. PuffleParty2010LogonScreen2.jpg|A Yellow Puffle playing with friends. Yellow Puffle paper.png|The Yellow Puffle while being walked. File:I38kf4.jpg|Yellow Puffle Pin. File:PUFFlEFORTS!!.png|A Yellow Puffle can be spotted in the Snow Forts during the Puffle Party 2009, Puffle Party 2010 and Puffle Party 2011. page10.png|Yellow Puffles in the Lighthouse during the Puffle Party 2009, Puffle Party 2010 and Puffle Party 2011. File:Wow an orange puffle!!.png|Yellow Puffles can be spotted with these puffles. yellowpufflecreatehoodies.png|In the Penguin Style catalog on the Custom Hoodie pages SWF *Yellow Puffle (paper) *Yellow Puffle (sprites) Category:Puffles Category:Elite Puffles Category:Main Creatures Category:Creatures Category:Pets Category:Puffles that play in games Category:Club Penguin